


The Camping Show

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Gen, Menstruation, Periods, Teamwork, bloodstains, detergent, periods suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Pidge's vagina is bleeding and only the team can help. Except not.





	The Camping Show

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was gonna be called Period Piece but then the network censors made me change it

One morning Pidge woke up and got her period all over the bed. It sucked ass. The other Paladins were drawn by the smell of period blood.

"Okay, everyone, we're gonna take care of this as a team!" Shiro announced. "I'll get her some tampons. Lance, you wash the sheets. Hunk, you go make her some chocolate thing. Keith, get a heating pad. Allura, maybe some Altean painkillers for the cramps?"

Pidge rolled her eyes.

"I have period packs set aside for this stuff. But if you guys are really willing to wait on me hand and food while my uterus is throwing a hissy fit..."

So they did. And luckily, Altean detergent was superior at removing blood stains.


End file.
